Les problèmes de Kakashi et d'Iruka aussi
by Shade-Lady
Summary: "Kakashi, tout va bien ?" "Non, tout ne va pas bien, grommela-t-il, d'ailleurs, rien ne va bien, renchérit-il, je suis en proie avec le tout va mal, continua-t-il, cela se voit si mal ? Demanda-t-il" Lisez, je parie que j'arrive à vous faire sourire :


Kakashi boudait devant son bol de ramens. Les bras croisés, le seul œil visible de son mystérieux visage froncé sur le pauvre bol qui ne lui avait rien fait. A ses cotés, un Junin mangeait ses nouilles avec délectation, le bol porté à la hauteur de son menton, sans se préoccupé des ennuis qui pouvait ainsi ennuyer son ami. Iruka arrêta d'enfiler ces ramens pour poser son bol sur la table, laissant un soupir de bien être affaisser ses épaules. Prenant tout d'un coup conscience que le plat du Junin qui lui faisait face n'avait pas régressé d'une nouille, il daigna lever les yeux sur la figure masquée préoccupée par on ne sait quelle idée.

-Kakashi ? Tout va bien ?

Les pensés de ledit Kakashi n'étaient pas tout à fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « tout va bien ».

Oh, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, pensa le Ninja en proie à une humeur sarcastique.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, grommela-t-il, d'ailleurs, rien ne va bien, renchérit-il, je suis en proie avec le tout va mal, continu-t-il, cela se voit si mal ? Demanda-t-il.

Iruka fut un peu légèrement peu décontenancé par le ton croissant que le Junin avait emprunté. C'est vrai ! D'habitude, Kakashi était de nature calme et posé, pas du genre à s'emporté, même étant inquiet. S'était inquiétant. Cela l'inquiétait.

-Si tu vas si mal et que rien ne va plus tu peux toujours te confier, proposa Iruka avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je veux bien, mais à qui ? Demanda Kakashi, tel l'abrutit qui n'a rien comprit.

Le sourire chaleureux changea de saison, bonjour l'hiver et messieurs les glaçons !

-A quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, précisa Iruka, l'air blasé comme pas trois.

Kakashi pencha la tête, et adopta son air b…

-J'en ai pas beaucoup.

Tiens ? Je savais pas que les glaçons pouvait geler !

-Quelqu'un que tu pense digne d'un secret, continua néanmoins notre bonhomme congelé.

-J'ai beau réfléchir, pas facile à trouver.

-Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

-Là, il s'agit de m'écouter, rectifia le Junin, le doigt levé.

-Alors quelqu'un qui pourrait écouter tes imbécili…

-Que pense tu de Jiraya ?

-Jiraya ? Ce pervers aux bouquins bizarres que tu lis matin et soir ?

-Voilà !

-J'ai mieux que ça.

-Ah ?

-Quelqu'un plus proche de toi.

Kakashi ouvrit de grand yeux, avec de se mettre à rigoler comme le bleu qu'il était.

-Bien essayé, Iruka-senseï, mais je n'ai plus eux de copines depuis le moi de mai.

La peine remplaça la haine que le monsieur hiver avait envers toute cette misère.

Une tempête déferla sur la tête du baka.

-GEOGRAPHIQUEMENT, PAS SENTIMENTALEMENT, ESPECE D'IDIOT DEBLATERANT DES IDIOTIES IDIOTE PLUS IDIOTES QUE TOUS LES IDIOT DE CE MONDE D'IDIOTS !

Cela faisait beaucoup d'idiots à mettre sur le dos du Ninja déjà alourdit par le poids de ses soucis. Celui-ci regardait d'ailleurs Iruka, assied en face de lui comme si celui-ci avait perdu l'esprit.

-Iruka ? Tout va bien ?

Oh, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, pensa le Ninja en proie à une humeur sarcastique.

-Je te parle de la personne qui, en ce moment, te regarde et te vois.

Dure, dure à trouver pour un super Junin gradé de Konoha.

Kakashi examina la pièce du regard avant de laissé un soupir choir.

-Y'en a pas.

-CELLE QUI EST EN FACE DE TOI !

-Je vois toujours pas.

Silence figé.

Il le faisait exprès… ou alors, lui, un Junin primé, était devenu un débile arriéré.

Réponse dure à trouver.

-Tu le fais exprès ? Ce sentis obliger de demander Iruka qui ne trouvait pas la blague très « ha, ha, ha ».

-De quoi ?

-De m'ignorer.

-Toi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça. Tu es en face de moi.

Un aire blasé baissa les yeux du senseï. Si c'était sur le thème des imbécilités que portait les problème du guerrier, alors il pouvait déjà abandonner l'espoir d'un jour récupérer.

-Je faisais allusion à moi-même, pour que tu confies tes problèmes, expliqua calmement Iruka non sans beaucoup de peine.

Kakashi eu du mal à trouver l'interrupteur pour allumer sa lumière.

*Ting !*

-Aaaaah !

Miracle, il a enfin compris !

-Mais…pourquoi ?

Merde, et c'est repartis…

-Je pense être quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, non ?

-Hm…oui. Tu as sans doute raison.

-Comment ça : « sans doute » ? Se vexa notre Iruka déjà irrité par les idioties idiotes du baka.

-Hé bien, cela veux dire ce que cela veux dire, non ? Sans doute, sans le moindre doute, sans l'ombre d'un doute, sans doute aucun, sans…

-Sans commentaire, merci, ça va, j'ai compris. Parle-moi plutôt de tes soucis.

Kakashi réfléchit un moment, l'air perdu dans ses pensées…ou l'air tout simplement hébété, à vous de juger.

-Je me suis aperçu que, depuis quelques temps, les gens dans la rue me regardait bizarrement, expliqua-t-il à Iruka qui s'employait à pomper le reste de son plat.

-Tu -slurp- m'en diras tant.

-J'ai moi-même l'impression d'être différent, d'avoir changé, tu le ressens toi-aussi ? Cette différence ?

-Question intelligence…

-Je me regarde pourtant devant la glace tous les matins sans constater la moindre déformation physique.

-Tu as pensé au psychique ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, comme quand l'on revient d'une séance plage, sable et crème.

-Tu as toujours était blême, là n'est pas le problème, soupira le Junin.

-Alors où est-il ?

-Bonne question. Peut-être que tu te fais juste des idées.

-Mes pensées n'on pas changées.

-C'est certifié ?

-Sans la moindre ombre d'un doute aucun.

-« Hin, hin, hin », c'est pas drôle.

-Ce ne l'était pas.

-Alors on sais d'où viens le problème, déclara fièrement Iruka en levant ses baguettes du bras.

-Vraiment, d'où ça ?

-De là, exposa le Junin en tapotant le front de Kakashi.

Il eu un frisson en voyant l'air ahurit que celui-ci avait prit.

-Le problème…viens…de mon bandeau frontal ?

Iruka eu du mal à encaisser celle là.

-Mais… comment peut-il me faire ce mal, je l'ai depuis longtemps, depuis que j'ai douze ans, ou onze, je ne sais plus, bref, c'est saugrenu. Ou alors, il est rayé, abimé, et me fait ainsi changer en même tant que lui, Iruka, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Iruka ? Iruka ? Iruka !

Iruka avait abandonné le combat.

Des vers me sortent par les doigts, c'est une horreur ce truc là T T

Et à 2 heures du matin, en plus, je comprends mes mains qui s'amuse à écrire n'importe quoi.

KAKASHI : Et moi, alors, tu me fais passer pour un débile patenté !

IRUKA :Moi, je fais l'homme raisonnable… j'aime bien cette idée *gonfle le torse*

KAKASHI : Moi pas ! Excuse-toi !

Toutes mes plus honorables excuses distinguées ! Kakashi, me fais pas la tête, c'est pas moi, c'est…c'est mes doigts !

KAKASHI : C'est cela.

Je t'assure ! Regarde, c'est eux, là, qui écrivent des trucs bizarres !

KAKASHI : Je m'en fiche, je t'en veux jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Nooon ! J'ai besoin de câlins tout le temps, moi, raah, fichu doigts, tout ça, c'est de votre fautes, vous êtes content, hein ?

IRUKA : … 02 heures 53... Elle parle à ses doigts… cela doit être l'heure, tout du moins, c'est à espérer, un fou c'est déjà assez à gérer.

Reviews s'il vous plait : 3


End file.
